Hearts In Decay
by tmzjk10
Summary: Rosalie Dixon was a normal 14 year old girl living with her father and uncle when the world decided to end. Due to the unexpected circumstances Rosalie struggles to cope with the new lifestyles. Thankfully, she has her best friends and father to help her along the way. And of course, just like her father, Rosalie has some kickass crossbow skills to help her too.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue Months before.

The sound of the school bell ringing echoed through the building, signaling that the school day was officially over. Her classmates around her raced to the opened classroom door, ready to begin their weekend.

Rosalie was one of the last students out the door, stopping by her locker to switch out her books and put the ones she needed in her bag. Her bag was slung over her shoulders, allowing her to push open the school's door with much ease. Her hand reached into her bag, pulling out a pair of sunglasses. Slipping them on as she stepped into the bright sunlight. She slipped by a few stray students, the soles of her sandles smacking against the cement sidewalk as she rounded the corner.

" Hey Rosalie!" A female voice called, causing her head turn.

"I thought you had track practice after school?" Rosalie asked her best friend, who only shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Our coach got put in the hospital, apparently she caught that virus that's been going around" Rebecca explained, pushing a dark brown strand of hair away from her face

. "You comin' to my house?"

"Just till my parents get home" Rebecca answered, walking to Rosalie's side, bumping into her playfully.

"Was that necessary?" Rosalie rolled her eyes before pulling out her cell phone, sending a quick text to her dad. Assuring him that she was safe.

"Yes, yes it was" Rebecca joked, a smile forming on her lips. "Oh I almost forgot!" Rebecca squealed, "did you hear what happened between Jake and Bailey today?"

"No, wha-"

A loud scream rang through the air, cutting off what Rosalie was going to say.

The girls' heads snapped towards the source of the scream, nearly letting out screams of their own as they took in the scene before them. There were at least three of them surrounding the middle-aged woman, all of them reaching for her with their bloody fingers. Their clothes were torn, skin covered in a mixture of blood and dirt. One of them finally grabbed her, sinking its teeth into her pale skin. The woman screamed again, shoving the thing off of her before running right past us. Leading the three living things towards the two girls.

"Run!" Rosalie yelled, grabbing Rebecca's arm before the two of them broke into a things following behind them at a fast-walking pace. "This way" Rosalie said, the two of them rounding the corner.

Rebecca pulled her arm out of Rosalie's grasp, allowing the two girls to pick up their pace. Rosalie turned her head, checking to see if the three beasts were still behind them. Thankfully, they weren't which allowed the two girls to stop running and catch their breath.

"What were those things?" Rebecca panted, stretching her arms over her head, letting more air get to her lungs.

"They were people," Rosalie began "they just didn't look alive, like they were dead or something"

"So like zombies?" Rosalie nodded, before standing straight up. "Come on, we better get to my house before we run into more of them" Rosalie said.

The two girls raced towards Rosalie's house, throwing the front d door open once they arrived.

"Dad!" Rosalie yelled, searching frantically for her father.

She let out a sigh of relief once she caught sight of him and Uncle Merle packing stuff into duffel bags. Daryl turned around, taking in his daughter's appearance. Flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and wide blue eyes. Before he could question what was wrong or explain to her the situation they were in, Rosalie threw herself against him. Causing him to stumble backwards as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"T-There were these things, humans but they were tryin' to eat t-this lady" Rebecca sobbed, tears running from her brown eyes. "She ran, and t-they went after us"

Daryl's eyes widened, his head turning to look at his older brother.

"I'll start puttin' our things in the car" Merle said, zipping up a duffel bag before walking towards the front door.

Rosalie pulled her head away from her dad's chest, peering up at him with her big blue eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"It's a virus, that's spreading when people get bit." Daryl explained, "People are coming back to life"

Rosalie's lips parted, a small sob escaping her throat.

"This is it," Daryl spoke, "The world is finally goin' to shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to leave reviews and tell me what you think! :)

Rosalie's Outfit for this chapter:

cgi/set?id=115920847

**Present Time.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

"Get up Rosalie, we have things to do today" Rebecca said, giving me a rough shake.

"Go away" I groaned, batting her hands away.

"If you don't get up in the next minute or two I'm going to call Merle in here" Rebecca threatened, "and we both know what happened last time"

"Fine" I shoved my blankets back before standing up, stretching out my sore limbs. "Now get out so I can get dressed"

"Well, someone's grouchy this morning" Rebecca laughed, unzipping the tent before disappearing outside.

I peeled off my pajamas, tossing the dirty clothes in a pile on the floor of the tent.

I pulled on a coral colored crop top that rested an inch or so above my belly button and a pair of denim shorts. I grabbed my old hairbrush out of a basket and brushed out whatever tangles that had formed over night before pulling my hair into a ponytail.

After putting on my old black Converse I unzipped the tent, stepping out into the bright morning light.

My dad and Rebecca were sitting around our small firepit , eating breakfast. While my Uncle Merle was sitting by himself, cleaning off his weapons from yesterday's hunt.

"Morning sunshine" Rebecca sang happily, giving me a wide grin.

"Mornin'" I replied, seating myself between Rebecca and my dad. "You goin' on the run today?" I asked, looking at my dad.

"Nah, think I'm goin' to go huntin' again" My dad answered, putting his empty plate of food on the ground.

"Well be careful, and try not to kill anyone while you're out there, you know like Uncle Merle did" I said teasingly, looking at my uncle who gave simple gave me an annoyed glare and a roll of his blue eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people" Merle snapped.

"I didn't mean to, I thought you would've heard me." I explained, before adding, "Maybe it's just your old age, can't hear like you used to. You should probably find some hearin' aid while you're in town today"

My dad let out a small laugh, a smile forming acrossed his rough looking features. Uncle Merle let out an annoyed sigh, grabbing a handful of dirt and flinging it at me. Earning squeals from both Rebecca and I.

"Your kid is an asshole" Merle said, looking at my dad.

"She didn't get that from me, that was all you. Told you teasing her as a kid would come back to bite you in the ass." My dad stated.

"Yea, yea" Merle mumbled, "I better get going, wouldn't want them to leave without me" He stood up, shoving his knife in his back pocket.

"That's probably what they're planning to do" I said, earning a glare from him, "Just kidding" I sang, standing up. Offering my uncle a farewell hug. He sighed, giving me a small hug before turning to walk away.

"Hey, if you don't come back does that mean I get to have the bigger tent?" I yelled.

"Sure, whatever you want kid"

"Bye Uncle Merle" I yelled behind him, earning a small wave.

"Well, I'm goin' to head out too. You two stay in this camp, got it?" My dad slung his crossbow over his shoulder, putting his knife in his back pocket.

"Yes sir" Rebecca and I said in simultaneously, both of us flashing him innocent smiles.

"Alright, be good and stay out of trouble" He said, pointing a finger in our direction.

"Us? Get in trouble?"

"You know what I mean" He smiled, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"Bye dad" I waved, watching him disappear into the woods.

"So watcha' wanna do?" Rebecca asked.

"Want to go get Carl and Sophia and go fishin'?" I suggested.

"Sure" She answered, standing up, "Go grab your bow"

I crossed my arms acrossed my chest, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"What? I thought it would be a good idea to go bowfishing" She shrugged her shoulders, biting at her nails.

"If I were to try bowfishin' with all of you guys in that small boat, someone would lose an eye" I pushed myself out of my chair, grabbing the fishing pole that was leaning against a nearby tree.

After grabbing the bucket of worms and handing it to Rebecca, I put all the stuff we would need in a small bag. Including a few granola bars, just in case one of us gets hungry.

"Worms are so gross" Rebecca groaned, holding the bucket away from her body.

"And you want to go fishin'?" I questioned.

"Whatever we can do to pass the time" She responded.

_Well this should be an interesting fishing trip._

* * *

**After The Fishing Trip.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

The fishing trip was a total waste of time. Sophia was scared of the fish, Carl wouldn't shut up and Rebecca tipped the boat over. Which would explain why I'm soaked head to toe, walking through the camp with just a bucket of drowned worms.

Fun right?

Well it was fun while we were in the water, splashing about and dunking each other but that was until Ed came and basically screamed at us. Calling us idiots and such.

To be honest, I don't like Ed. He's an asshole who doesn't deserve Carol or Sophia. They would be so much better off without him. They should be somewhere where they are appreciated, not beaten.

The sound of a loud car alarm cut me out of my thoughts, causing me to drop the bucket and run towards the end of the camp. To wherever that sound was coming from.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, looking around at my fellow camp members.

"Stolen car" Dale announced, lower his binoculars away from his face.

A red sports car came flying up, a loud sound coming from up. Forcing all over to cover our ears to prevent any serious hearing loss.

It was Glenn who stepped out of the car, a proud smile spread across his face.

Shane started to yell at him, words that I couldn't hear or understand.

It was Jim who popped the hood, somehow stopping the loud noise from going on any longer.

"What were you thinking?" Shane asked Glenn in disbelief.

The rest of the conversation went unheard by me, as I was standing to far away to hear what they were saying. Not that I was paying attention anyway.

"Where's Andrea? Is Andrea ok?" Amy questioned, getting close to Glenn.

"Yes!" Glenn cried, "Everyone is fine, they're ok." Glenn looked nervously at me before whispering something to them. Shane and Dale looked back at me, before exchanging nervous glances.

Another vehicle pulled up, this time a rather large truck. A door was opened, feet hit the ground and Amy let out a loud, grateful cry before yelling Andrea's name.

Morales's kids, Eliza and Louis, rushed to give him a hug. Along with his wife Miranda, who let out a sigh of relief. Placing kisses acrossed her husband's cheeks.

Then there was Carl and Lori. Carl was in tears at the sight of Morales being reunited with his family. It made him miss his dad, Rick. Lori was doing her best at comforting him, tears threatening to spill out of her own eyes.

"How did you guys get out of there?" Shane asked, looking at Morales.

"New guy, used to be a cop. Like you" Morales responded, looking back at an unknown figure.

"Dad!" Carl yelled, racing towards him. Rick took a step back, obviously shocked before racing towards his son. Bringing him in for a tight hug.

Lori's eyes widened before enjoyed in on her husband's embrace, clinging tightly to him.

I looked over at Rebecca, watching as she brought her lip between her teeth, looking at her feet as she shuffled them.

I gently nudged her with my shoulder, mouthing "You ok?". Rebecca nodded her head, giving me an assuring smile.

"Uh Rosalie, I think we need to have a talk with you" Shane said, the rest of the group looking over at me.

That's when I noticed who hadn't come back, it explained why insults and demands weren't being thrown around.

Uncle Merle hadn't come back...

"Is he dead?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"He wasn't when we left" T-Dog said.

"You left him there?!" I screeched, getting ready to throw myself at him. Only to be stopped by Shane.

"He was putting us in danger Rosalie, if we hadn't of done what we did we all would've been dead." Andrea spoke up.

"You get it now? I think we all know that Merle has a hard time playing well with others" Shane spoke.

I nodded in return, sinking my teeth into my bottom as a thought ran through my mind.

"Hey guys?" The rest of the groups turned to look at me, "What are we goin' to tell my dad when he gets back tomorrow mornin'?"

Everyone turned to look at each other, their eyes widened.

"We hadn't thought about that yet but we'll think of something"

_Yep, we're totally screwed.._

* * *

**That Night.**

**Carl's P.O.V**

We all sat gathered around the campfire, listening intently as my dad began to tell his story.

Well everyone else was listening intently but I wasn't. My attention was drawn to the blonde laying her head on my shoulder.

She wasn't looking back at me though, Rosalie was paying attention to my dad and what he was saying. It was like she was somewhat mesmerized by the story.

After my dad was done telling his adventure and how he had gotten here, Dale spoke up, questioning what all of them were dreading to think about.

"So had anyone thought of how we're going to tell Daryl about Merle?" Dale asked.

"Well we could lie" Amy suggested.

"Or we could tell the truth. Merle had put us all in danger and if it wasn't for your husband," Andrea motioned towards Lori and Rick, "He would've gotten us killed"

"I should be the one to tell him. I was the one that dropped the key" T-Dog said, a guilty look forming acrossed his face.

"No offense or anything, but I think it might sound better coming from a white guy" Glenn said.

"I could tell him" Rosalie said, "I mean I am his daughter, he might take it a bit better"

"Well no matter how we do it all I know is that we're going to have our hands full when Daryl gets back from

his hunt tomorrow"

"Well, I'm going to go to bed" Rosalie announced, obviously ignoring what Dale had said.

"I'll walk you to your tent" I said, standing up before offering her my hand.

"Dixon is still alive" T-Dog blurted.

"What? How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"I locked the door before we left, only around 5 or 6 geeks can get in there at a time. That's not enough to break it. Not that chain, not that lock" T-Dog explained.

Rosalie let out a sigh of relief, giving T-Dog what seemed to be a grateful yet hopeful smile.

Rosalie find grasped a hold of my outstretched hand, using it to pull herself up.

"Well I'm goin' to bed" She repeated, "Night guys"

A chorus of good nights came from around the group. I put my hand at the lower part of her back. Of course, when I glanced around the group one last time I sure didn't miss the wink that Rebecca gave me. Along with the wiggle of her eyebrows.

I simply rolled my eyes, nudging Rosalie forward. We started walking, guiding ourselves through the darkness of the camp.

"Wait wait" Rosalie gushed, stopping so she could lift up her foot.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My foot hurts" She whined, attempting to sooth her pain through the sole of her shoe.

"Here, hop on" I crouched down in front of her, signaling for her to climb on my back.

Rosalie smiled, before climbing on my back. Her legs wrapping themselves around my waist, her hands going loosely around my neck. My hands cupped the underneath of her thighs, making sure that she wouldn't fall off.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look"

"Looks can be deceiving" She said simply.

When we walked passed the Peletier's, Rosalie gave Sophia a small smile and a friendly wave. Though, as soon as Ed glanced our way Rosalie put her hand down, wrapping it securely around my neck.

"Such a sad excuse for a human being" She muttered.

We walked a few more minutes in silence, Rosalie's head once again fallen on my shoulder. Showing that she was indeed tired.

"Stop for a second" Rosalie demanded.

My feet came to a complete stop. Although I was completely sure what she was doing. I soon got the assumption that she was reaching for something, when one of her hands was raised up and her legs tightened around my waist.

I jumped a little when her hand appeared in front of my face, a glowing firefly resting on one of her fingers. I watched as it spread its wings before coming to rest on my nose.

Rosalie laughed as I went cross-eyed, trying to look at the creature resting on my nose.

And soon enough it spread its wings once again, this time flying into the air and away from my face.

"Alright, let me down"

"Why?"

"Because my tent is right there" Rosalie responded, wiggling herself out of my grasp and landing on the ground.

"Oh" I said, somewhat disappointed.

"Night" Rosalie said, giving me a small hug and a kiss on my cheek before walking to her tent.

"Night" I replied, pressing my hand to where her lips were seconds before. It felt tingly, almost as if her lips were still there. I don't know what it was, but it made me happy, almost giddy inside.

Let's just say that I walked back to the camp with a smile on my face, even without Rosalie being by my side.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Make sure to leave reviews! Please and thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I deeply apologize for taking so long to update, my life had literally been so crazy the last few months and I've finally found some time to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, sorry if it sucks I'm a bit rusty. Oh, and thank for everyone that reviewed I appreciated your support!**_

Carl's P.O.V

"Carl!" A familiar feminine voice called, well more like shrieked. When I turned around it wasn't the girl I was hoping for, instead being Rebecca with a rather panicked look on her face.

"What?"

"It's Rosalie" She said quickly, "I can't find her"

"What do you mean you can't find her?" I asked a bit harshly.

"I-I don't know, she wasn't in her bed when I got up and I've searched the whole camp" Rebecca explained, running a hand through her hair nervously

"Did she say anything about going hunting or something?" I questioned, thinking of the few places she could be.

"No, she didn't say anything" She answered quietly. "She just left"

"Did you look down at the quarry?"

"Uh no, I didn't"

"I thought you said you looked everywhere?!"

"In camp!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm going to go look down at the quarry. Don't tell anyone that we can't find Rosalie, it could freak them out." I instructed.

"I won't I promise"

I nodded before starting to walk towards the direction of the quarry, scanning the area for any sign of Rosalie.

Halfway to the quarry and still no sign of Rosalie.

It wasn't until I turned the corner that I finally saw her. Her clothes torn and covered in dirt. Her soft blonde curls were a knotted mess, a few streaks of what looked like blood mixed into it. Her leg was propped up on a rock with what seemed to be part of her t-shirt tied tightly around it, blood staining the makeshift bandage.

"Rosalie?"

Her head snapped in my direction, her baby blues staring back at me as she looked me over; a surprised and startled look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, motioning towards the blood covered strips of cloth resting beside where she sat.

"I fell" Rosalie answered quietly.

"That's a lot of blood for a fall" I responded, giving her a doubtful look.

"Out of a tree" She added, "I fell out of a tree"

"What were you doing in a tree?"

"I went on a hunt and a few geeks got in the way. There were too many for me to take on at once so I got on higher ground so I could pick them off easier."

"And you fell getting down?"

Rosalie shook her head, a leaf falling out of her hair as she did so, "I didn't see one of them so I started getting down, it grabbed my leg. It threw me off guard and I fell to the ground."

"D-Did it bite you?" I asked hesitantly, nearly afraid to hear the honest answer.

"No, I moved before it could" She assured me, relieving me from my biggest fears.

"You scared Rebecca" I told Rosalie as I slowly moved to sit closer to her.

"Just Rebecca?" Rosalie replied, her eyebrows raised in question when she turned to look at me.

"You had me a little scared" I confessed earning a small chuckle from her.

"I can take care of myself you know, I don't need you lookin' after me"

"If you saw yourself right now you'd say otherwise" I argued, "You can't just go out in the woods without letting anyone know where you are, it's dangerous out there"

"It's not the big of a deal" She grumbled.

"Your life is a big deal Rosalie"

"Alright, fine. I'll start tellin' you where I go. Now go back to being my best friend instead of my father." Rosalie joked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That depends, if I go back to being your best friend does that mean I still have to carry you all the time?" I questioned, standing up beside her.

"No, you'll still have to carry me"

"Then what do I get for being your best friend?" I asked, fairly confused. I stumbled forward a bit when she jumped on my back, as I obviously wasn't prepared for the action. Instantly, her legs wrapped around my waist as her arms wrapped loosely around my neck.

"My love and affection" She said simply, before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I suppose I'll take it"

"Good" She laughed.

* * *

Rosalie's P.O.V

"Jesus, you start to get heavy after a while" Carl complained, rubbing his shoulders as we continued to walk.

"Aww poor baby" I said, faking sympathy, "Seriously Carl man up a little bit"

"I'm already a man, I don't think it's possible for me to man up anymore" He replied, "I mean look at these guns, they're rather impressive"

"Compared to a 10 year old maybe"

"That was a bit rude don't ya think?"

"Nah"

"I think you should apologize" Carl faked pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"For what?" I asked.

"For hurting my feelings" He rolled eyes, giving me a "Duh" look as if it was obvious.

"I was just saying the truth" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Right-" Carl began before being interupted.

"Rosalie!" Rebecca screeched as she slammed into me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. As she pulled away she kept her arms on my shoulders but kept me an arm distance away. "What on earth happened to you? You look like complete crap" She grimaced as she scanned me up and down.

"She fell out of a tree" Carl answered for me, ignoring the look I gave him.

"What were you doing in a tree?" Rebecca questioned.

"Well-"

"Rebecca! Rosalie! Carl!" Sophia yelled, catching us all off guard as she stumbled into us a panting mess. "Come quick" She demanded, grabbing ahold of Rebecca's arm before starting to pull her in the direction she came from.

Carl and I gave each other questioning looks but shrugged our shoulders and ran after them anyway. Thankfully the run wasn't that long because the wound on my leg was throbbing painfully, almost preventing me from doing anything.

We went around a fairly large tree before we ran into them, horrified glances on both of their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, peering around them to see what had them so scared. Although as soon as I caught sight of it I no longer wondered what it was that had them so frightened.

A geek was down on its knees several feet in front of us, scooping out the insides of a dead deer. However, as soon as my voice was heard it seemed to be drawn away from the dead animal and drawn to me. It didn't take long for the others to start yelling and screaming, causing even more attention.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Carl?"

"Sophia"

I began to search for my hunting knife, only to be left empty with a bloody geek heading towards us.

"Well shit"

_**Author's Note: Like I said before, sorry if it sucked but leave reviews and let me know what you thought! I'll make sure to update sometime soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again I apologize if it sucks. Anyway, thanks to you who left reviews, they give me more encouragement to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the orgional character from the Walking Dead. I only own Rosalie and Rebecca.**

Rosalie's P.O.V

The geek continued to slowly creep towards us, low growls escaping from his bloody lips. By the time it got close enough to snap its jaws at us, Sophia was near hysterics. Her chest heaving heavily and frightened whimpers leaving her mouth.

"Get back!" I shouted, moving to stand in front of the smaller girl. I bent to pick up a decent sized from the ground beside me, throwing it at the geek. It hit it in the jaw, snapping its' head to the side; delaying anymore movement for a few seconds.

Thankfully, Rick and the other men had arrived within those few seconds. Knocking it down before begining to swinging at it with their weapons. Lori and Carol made sure we were all ok, checking each of us to see if we had been scratched or bitten.

"You all are good right?" Carol questioned, lifting up my arm and looking over it. "You weren't bitten or scratched?"

"We're all fine" I spoke up, turning to look at her. I cringed when I heard a weapon pierce through the geek, the sound sending chills down my back.

Carol nodded her head, releasing her grip on my arm. Instead she began to turn her attention back to Sophia, attempting to calm her.

I turned my head back towards the group of men still surrounding the fallen geek. I grimaced as I caught sight of the geek's decapitated head.

"It's the first one we've had up here" Dale said "They never come this far up the mountain"

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what" Jim replied.

They all rubbed their heads, a few of them letting out sighs as they stood in silence for a few seconds. Although when leaves began to crunch and stick began to snap, their attention was grasped once again. Their weapons were raised, Shane raising his gun as he slowly moved forwards. Stopping when the leave in front of them began to move. Finally, the thing moved out from behind the trees, each of the men ready to fire.

However, the thing in front of us was nothing to be afraid of. It was him, it was my father. I don't think I could remember a time in my life when I've been this happy to see him.

"Oh, Jesus" One of them mumbled under their breath, the voice being unrecognizable.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" My dad exclaimed, the tone of his voice giving me the assumption that he was extremely irritated. "Look at it" He continued, a disgusted look on his face. "All gnawed on by this...filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard" He began to kick the body of the dead geek.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping" Dale commented, only making the situation worse.

"What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to on golden pond?" My dad spat, glaring at him.

"Dad, stop it" I demanded, moving closer to the two of them. I stepped between them, putting a hand on my father's chest and started to lightly push on it. Thankfully, he got the message and stepped away, letting out a low huff.

"I've been tracking this deer for miles" My dad explained, bending down to pull his arrows out of the carcass of the dead deer. "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison" He crouched down in front of the deer, "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that" Shane said.

"That's a damn shame" My dad sighed, "I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The head of the geek began to move, snapping its' jaws and making growling noises.

"Oh god" Amy gasped.

I looked down, a look of disgust spreading across my face as I watched it snap its' jaws and attempt to roll around.

"Come on, people. What the hell?"

My dad simply rolled his eyes before shooting an arrow into its' head, preventing any other movement.

"It's gotta be the brain. Don't ya'll know nothing?" He scoffed, walking towards camp, motioning me to follow behind him.

I turned my head to look at Rick, giving him a worried glance. Rick gave me a reassuring look, nodding his head towards my dad. Giving me the ok to follow him.

I began to follow my dad, although I struggled to keep up with his long strides. The pain in my leg begining to flare up again, preventing me from moving at a faster pace.

I started to get really nervous when we started to get near the inside of the camp. I wasn't sure how my father was going to react when he heard the news about my Uncle Merle but my guess would be it wouldn't be good.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here here!" My dad called, it was upsetting to think he didn't know the truth about his own brother, that everyone was just letting him look like an idiot calling out his brother's name when his brother isn't even here. "I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up"

"Wait, dad-" I began, but was soon interupted.

"Rosalie, where's your Uncle Merle? I know you know something" My father stated, narrowing his eyes at me.

I knew he expected an answer but I just wasn't sure how to tell him. I hated seeing my dad get upset. He wasn't an emotional person, didn't show feeling a lot. It was heartbreaking to see him cry because you know whatever it was meant a whole lot to him.

Like the time I accidently broke a old picture frame that belonged to my grandma before she passed. The picture frame was a little upsetting to him but it was nothing to what was inside the picture frame. It was an old photo of him and his mother.

I suppose that's a bad example, but I think you get the point.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you" Shane said, gaining my dad's attention.

"About what?" My dad asked.

"About Merle. There was a..." Shane trailed off, unsure of how to put it.

"There was a problem in Atlanta dad" I finished for him.

"He dead?"

"We're not sure" Shane confessed. The response catching my dad's attention.

"He either is or he ain't!"

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick spoke up, stepping up.

"Who are you?" My father spat.

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there" Rick explained.

My father's facial expression and hardening glare would've been enough to scare me but Rick stood his ground, holding enough courage to look him in the eye.

"Hold on, let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" My dad yelled, turning away to wipe the wetness away from his eyes.

"Yeah" Rick confirmed lowly.

His reaction was slow, but it was well thought out and planned. When he finally lunged for Rick, that's when I thought thing were going to take a turn for the worse.

Shane, however, had knocked into my dad, forcing him to fall to the ground. He landed with a loud thud. It only took him a few seconds to gather himself before he was pulling out his knife and standing up.

"Watch the knife!" T-Dog warned.

"Dad!" I cried, preparing to put myself between the two of them. A strong pair of arms caught me and before I knew it I was being prevented from being able to stop my dad from doing anything stupid.

I watched as my dad once again lunged towards Rick except this time he was armed and dangerous. Very dangerous. Rick managed to push him a back a few times before Shane got a hold of him and put him in a headlock.

"Okay, okay" Shane said calmy as my dad struggled and continued to thrash around.

"You'd best let me go!" My dad demanded.

"Nah, I think its better if I don't"

"Choke hold's illegal" My dad grunted in return, his face turning a bright red.

"You can file a complaint" Shane replied, "Come on man, we can keep this up all day"

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?"

"Hmm?" Shane asked, beginning to loosen his grip on by dad's neck.

"Mmh, yeah" My dad finally agrees, allowing Shane to be finally able to let him out of his choke hold.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others" Rick calmly explained.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key, I dropped" T-Dog said, obviously ashamed of the mistake he made.

"You couldn't pick it up?" He questioned.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain" T-Dog mumbled in response.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better it don't"

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks couldn't get at him with a padlock. It's gotta count for something."

"Hell with ya'll just tell me where he is so that I can go get him"

"You aren't going by yourself, that would just be a suicide mission. I'm going with you" I spoke up, forcing my father's attention to turn to me.

"He'll show you, isn't that right?" Lori said with a disapproving look on his face.

"I'm going back" Rick announced.

I sat silently as my dad packed up his supplies, slowly examining his arrows to make sure they'll last throughout the trip.

"Rosalie, what did I tell you about not going out of camp?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"You told me not to do it" I answered, giving him a confused look. Why did he want to know that?

"So why is it you went ahead and did it anyway? When I directly told you not to go outside of camp" He growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I didn't-" I argued.

"Bullshit, I found your knife this mornin'." He said, holding out the sharp object to me. I let out a low sigh before taking it back and putting it into its normal resting place. "You're stayin' here, where Dale can keep an eye on you and Rebecca."

"But dad-"

"No Rosalie, you can barely follow the simple instructions I give you in camp. You're stayin' here until you can learn to listen." He said sternly, swinging his bag of arrows his back. "Got it?"

"Yes" I answered quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back"

I nodded my head before ducking into my tent. I ran my hand roughly through my hair, pulling out part of a broken leaf.

"Rosalie, you ok?" Rebecca asked, peering in to the opened tent.

"Ya, I'm fine." I replied, "Do you want to go down to the quarry with me? I need to get all this crap out of my hair"

"Sure, do you want to say bye to your dad first?"

"Already did"

"Let's go then"

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it wasn't that exciting, it was more of a filler. There will be more action coming up soon! Thank you for you reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while for me to update. I actually had this chapter written out but something went wrong with my old laptop but I got a new one for Christmas so I was finally able to write it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Walking Dead characters, the only ones I claim are Rosalie and Rebecca.**

**Chapter Five.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

"So how pissed was your dad?" Rebecca asked, kicking her feet in the water.

"Pretty pissed" I answered, twisting my hair and squeezing some of the water out of my hair.

Rebecca looked look at me while brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, "Why did you even go out there?"

"I needed some air" I replied simply. I planted my hands on the hard surface of the rocks before jumping up; trusting my upper body strength to pull my body out of the water and onto the rocks.

"You could've been killed" Rebecca said in disbelief. "You were outnumbered, things could've gone wrong-"

"Keyword: could've" I pointed out, rolling my eyes. "And things didn't go wrong. I had my knife, I was fine"

"It's not always going to be fine Rosalie" Rebecca sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "You can't just go things like that without letting people know where you are. Things aren't like they used to be, things-"

"Rebecca," I interupted her while I pulled my shirt over my head, reaching down to grab my shorts and pull them up my legs, "Are you my best friend or my parent?"

"Your best friend" She muttered.

"Then act like it" I spat, grabbing my sneakers and turning back towards the woods.

"Rosalie-"

"Don't worry Rebecca, I promise I won't get myself killed this time" I held my hands up innocently, although the knife being grasped in my left hand kind of ruined that illusion.

"What do I tell Dale?" She called.

"Tell him I'm sleepin'" I called back.

I could hear her huff of annoyance from where I was standing and I couldn't help but smile.

**A few hours later.**

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

It's been a few hours since I last saw Rosalie and Dale was starting to get a bit suspicious on my excuse. I mean even I can admit that it was a bit odd that someone could sleep for more than 2 hours in a tent in this scorching hot weather.

Thankfully, Jim's mental breakdown has distracted Dale and the others' from the fact that Rosalie was no where to be found. Although I knew it would be any time now that someone would bring her up or go offer to check up on her.

But for the time being the group was distracted between Jim's mental breakdown, Shane beating the shit out of Ed, and the crap ton of fish Andrea and Amy had brought in.

At least 2 out of those 3 things were good, right?

"Rebecca" Carl called, turning my attention away from my thoughts, "Where's Rosalie?"

"She's sleeping" I answered in a dull tone.

"No offense, but that's a horrible lie" He chuckled, "I think everyone knows that's a lie but they're to distracted to say anything"

"So where is she really?" He pushed.

"She's out in the woods somewhere, stormed off earlier when I was trying to have a conversation with her" I admitted her.

"What was the conversation about?" Carl asked.

"Her taking off this morning" I explained, "I told her she shouldn't have done it because she could've gotten hurt and no one would've known where she was"

"Although all of that is true, you shouldn't have been the one to have that talk with her" Carl looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"I know but her dad wasn't here and I didn't want her to take off again" I sighed.

"Which she did anyway so that kind of backfired on you" Carl smirked, chuckling at me.

"Don't laugh at my mistake, what would you have done?" I questioned.

"Carl probably wouldn't have tried to have that conversation with me" A voice spoke up, forcing me to turn around. "Actually, he might just be stupid enough to"

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Carl cried in offense.

Rosalie laughed, before giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. I could tell by Carl's reaction Rosalie had whispered an apology to him.

"Is Dale lookin' for me?" Rosalie asked, pulling away from Carl to look at me.

"No but you might want to check in with him anyway. He was getting a bit suspicious earlier" I told her.

Rosalie nodded before running off in the other direction. However, she did stop to give Carl some a small grin; she ran off after that.

"What was that?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"I'm sorry what?"

He was to busy staring at Rosalie to even listen to my question.

"You like Rosalie don't you?" Carl began to blush, "Oh my god you totally do!"

"Shut up" Carl quickly hushed me, covering my mouth.

I pulled his hand away from my mouth, "Don't tell me to shut up or I might just go tell her"

"Don't!" Carl cried, his blue eyes wide.

"Jesus, I was kidding, I would never do that" Carl's cheeks began to flush, "You really like her don't you?"

"You don't even know" He said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey guys, come here! They're starting to serve dinner!" Amy yelled from a distance.

"Come on lover boy" I joked, earning a "That's not even funny" look from Carl.

**Rosalie's P.O.V (Again)**

"Dale!" I called, as I knocked on the door to the RV. "Dale open up!"

Seconds later the door opened revealing a fairly irritated looking Dale. "Where on earth have you been!" He exclaimed, "You were told to stay in camp!"

"I was sleepin'-"

"I checked your tent, you weren't in there" Dale narrowed his eyes at me, "Jesus Christ Rosalie, you could've been killed"

"I lost my necklace" I told him, "It was my mother's. I had to go back for it"

**Lie #1: My mother's necklace was actually put up in my suitcase where I wouldn't manage to lose it.**

"Were you hurt?" He questioned.

"No" I answered, "Only minor scratches if anythin'"

**Lie #2: Unless you consider a walker bite a 'minor scratch' that's definitely a lie.**

Dale continued to look at me with that disappointed look in his eyes, "I'm still going to have to tell your dad"

"No!" I cried, "He'll kill me Dale"

"Rosalie, you didn't tell anyone where you were going and you literally did the opposite of what you were supposed to do" Dale tried to reason.

"It was for a good reason, it was for my mom's necklace"

"You still should've told somebody" He said sternly, "Things aren't like they use to be, it's dangerous"

I turned around towards the open door, grabbing the handle and slamming it shut. I turned back around; lifting up the right side of my shirt to show Dale the bite wound.

"H-Holy shit" He cursed, looking at me with wide eyes, "Is it from one of them" I nodded, "Shit shit shit"

"Do you have any idea what this means?"

"That I'm going to die?"

"Now is not the time to be witty Rosalie" Dale glared at me.

"I wasn't being witty I was being honest" I muttered.

"Alright, how are you feeling?" He asked, looking over the wound.

"Fine"

**Lie #3: I was not even close to feeling fine; I felt like I had been hit by a train a dozen times.**

"Are you sure that's a walker bite?" He asked as he continued to look over the wound.

"I'm pretty sure that's what sunk it's teeth into me"

"How long ago did you get bitten?"

"This morning when I went in the woods" I answered.

Dale's hand felt across my face, the back of his hand resting on my forehead, "You don't have a fever or anything which is odd"

"The wound is even looking like it's starting to heal up which is extremely odd"

"Maybe it didn't bite deep enough" I suggested.

"That's an idea" Dale sighed, reaching into the cabinets and pulling out his first-aid kit.

"Dale if I end up turning-"

"Dont' say that, we don't know if that will happen" Dale interupted, "For now I'm going to patch it up and hope for the best"

Dale poured a small amount of cream onto his fingertip before wiping it over the wound. I hissed at the stinging feeling spreading throughout the wound. Either Dale didn't hear it or he was just to preoccupied to take notice. He placed thick strips of gauze over the wound before wrapping handing me a roll of medical tape.

"Wrap this over the gauze to keep it in place" He intructed, "I'm going to join the others before they get suspicious or something"

I nodded in response, "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine"

**Lie #4: I was no where near being fine.**

**Author's Note: What did you think? Make sure to leave reviews please! Also, for those of you who have Instagram I would appreciate it if you would follow me. Of course, I would follow back. But make sure to either leave your username either in a comment or just message me. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Happy New Years guys! Yes I know it's late but I finally finished this chapter. Unfortunately I will not be updating until I get at least 2 reviews on this chapter. I really want to know what you guys think of this story and if their is anything I should change. Sorry guys but I do appreciate all the support!**

**Chapter Six**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

After I finished wrapping up the bite wound like Dale had instructed I decided to head back to my tent instead of joining the others.

"Rosalie!" Rebecca called, putting down her plate of fish so she could run up to me. "Are you not joining in on the fun?"

"Uh no" I declined, "I'm not really feelin' all that well so I'm just goin' to head back to the tent. Get some rest"

"Do you want me to bring you some food later?" She asked.

"No thank you, I'm not sure my stomach can handle anythin' right now. Thanks though" I nodded my head at her before turning back towards the direction of my tent.

"rosalie" She called again, "You ok?"

"I'm fine" I said simply, "Just feelin' a bit under the weather that's all.

Rebecca thought on it for a second before nodding her head and walking back towards the rest of the group. I let out a sigh, I was lucky she hadn't continued asking questions. She would've figured out something was wrong and then after that she would've found out what was wrong.

Rebecca was good like that. It was one of the many reasons she was my best friends.

I pushed back the opened door to the tent, kicking my sneakers off in outside the front of the door. The first thing I did was climb under my covers, avoiding my side, and got comfortable.

Dozens of things crossed my mind at that moment but the only thing I could think of was one thing.

How's my dad going to react to my death?

He just lost Uncle Merle. I'm the only real family that he's got left. He had a shit fit when he figured out what happened with Uncle Merle. He's going to go insane. He won't be able to think clearly and that will get him killed.

I couldn't let that happen to him. I WOULDN'T let that happen to him. Not over me. He brought me into this world and I won't be the reason he gets taken out it.

Rebecca? She probably wouldn't know what to do or how to react. She'd let it eat her up inside just like she did with her parents. She'd let it get into her head and just like my dad she wouldn't be able to think clearly. She'd either get someone killed or get herself killed.

Carl? Well he has his mom and dad. He handled Rick's "death" pretty well so I don't see why mine should affect him. His parents would be there to watch over him; preventing any harm that would come his way. He'd be fine without me, he'd live.

It's hard to accept the fact that you're going to die. I haven't even began to be able to wrap my head around it. Maybe this was the price I had to pay for not listening to my dad and just going out into the woods on my own. If I had another life to live maybe I'd be able to use this lesson.

The sound of sticks snapping is what brought me away from my train of thought. When it occured the second time within the next few minutes I slowly sat up.

"Beck?" I called out in question, starting to push back the blankets.

Seconds later a large figure came flying through the door; another tumbling in directly after it. I could tell instantly what they were by the way they were snapping their jaws and letting out low growls.

"Oh shit" I cursed, shooting out of from underneath the blankets and onto my feet. I quickly snatched the gun I had hide out from under my pillow. It only took me a few seconds to turn the safety off and point the pistol at the zombified freaks. I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger on the first one but when it came to the second one I began to hesitate.

Is that what I'm going to be like?

Who am I kidding? That's EXACTLY how I'm going to be like. In a matter of days I'm going to be just like them and I couldn't do anything to stop that.

The body of the walker slamming into me was what brought me out of my thoughts. The walker had caught me off guard so instead of being able to defend for myself I ended up falling backwards with the walker on top of me.

I put the palm of my hand against its forehead to stop it from sinking its teeth into my flesh. I reached around blindly to try to find the location of my gun. Once I felt the cold metal brush against my fingertips I was quick to grab it. I cried out as the walkers fingers dug into my wound as it tried to get the skin off.

I grabbed the gun securely and put a bullet in the walker's head. I let out a disgusted groan when its' blood began to spill all over me. I took a deep breath and pushed the walker's not limp body off of mine.

I shot up as fast as I could when I heard the screams of the others'. I grabbed my knife, putting it in its holster and kept a strong grip on my gun as I ran out of my tent.

I mentally cursed at myself for not being in shape while I ran for I was starting to get a bit winded by the time I reached the rest of the group.

The first thing I did was look Rebecca who was struggling to fight off the walker that was coming at her. I didn't hesitate to raise my gun and pull the trigger; the walker dropped dead.

"Here" I handed her my gun as I reached to pull my knife out of its holster. I sunk the blade into the first walker I saw.

I let its' body fall to the ground before I yanked the blade out of its head. More gun shots began to sound off when Rick and the others got back.

"Rose behind you!" Rebecca warned me. I turned myself around and stabbed my knife through the walker's eye socket.

When we finally killed off the rest of the walkers. The only sounds that could be heard now was heavy breathing and loud sobs.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Andrea cried, flowing down her cheeks. Just watching the interaction between the two of them made me tear up. I wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb and shook it off.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes" Jim spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

Oh my god.

* * *

After most of us calmed down Rick told us to go back to our tents. Everyone besides Andrea, who chose to stay beside Amy's body, went back to their tents.

My dad went directly to bed but not before tossing his bloody clothes outside his tent. Rebecca and I chose to sit outside next to the fire. We sat side by side in our foldable lawn chairs but neither of us said anything. I don't think either of us knew what to say.

I could hear her trying to hold in her sobs. I could see the way hers eyes were starting to water. The way her hands went to cover her face.

I've seen Rebecca cry dozens of times throughout the course of our friendship but I knew this time she was truly upset. I didn't say anything when I stood up and neither did she; we just held each other tightly as Rebecca began to cry.

"I want things to go back to way they were" She whispered.

"I think everyone does" I said softly, squeezing her a bit tighter. "Things aren't goin' back to the way they were any time soon so we're just goin to have toughen up until then."

Rebecca nodded and squeezed me back in return; causing me to wince since she had put pressure on my bite wound, "You ok?" She asked.

"Ya-"

"You're bleeding" Rebecca gasped. I looked down at my side to see what she was talking about. Between the walker digging its fingers into it and Rebecca squeezing it the wound had reopened; managing to bleed through the thickly wrapped gauze.

"Shit" I cursed, gently covering it with my fingers, "It's nothin' to worry about"

"Were you hurt?" She continued to press, "We're you bitten?" She asked in a lower tone.

I looked down before looking back up at her. I could already feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Oh my god" Rebecca cried, "You were weren't you?"

I nodded my head, biting my lip as I wiped away the tears that began to trickle down my cheeks. I wasn't expecting her to hit me but when she did I sure felt it. It was quick and hard slap to the cheek as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Were you going to tell me?" She asked, "We're you going to tell anyone?"

"Dale knows, he's the one that helped me wrap it" I explained. I pulled up the side of my shirt. "It's healin'"

"I'm sorry what?" Rebecca looked at me, raising her eyebrow.

"The bite is healin'" I repeated.

"When did you get bit?"

"This mornin'" I answered, "When I went out to the woods by myself"

"You should've turned or at least died!" Rebecca exclaimed, burying her fingers in her hair.

"You don't think I don't know that?" I said, "I keep waitin' and waitin' for it for it to hit me. For the infection to kick in but it hasn't. I still feel the same as I did before. Nothin' has changed and it's scaring the hell out of me."

"What if you're immune?" Rebecca looked up at me, "What if that's why you aren't turning?"

"That wouldn't make sense though," I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why would I be immune and no one else is?"

"Thing happen for a reason" She said simply.

I began to raise my hand but not before Rebecca glared at me, "I swear to god Rosalie if you even attempt to hit me I will kick the shit out of you"

"Rudeee" I sang in response.

"I think it's almost impossible to stay mad at you because your dimples."

"I knoww aren't they cute" I covered my cheek before flashing a dimpled grin at her.

"Dimples are deformities, you know that right?" Rebecca laughed as I stopped smiling and gave her "Can you not?" look. "What? They are."

"Shut up Rebecca" I rolled my eyes.

"I love you"

"Fuck off"

* * *

The Next Morning.

Rosalie's P.O.V

"Rosalieee" Rebecca sang as she rolled on top of me. "Get upppp"

"Go away" I groaned, attempting to shove her off.

"Rosalieee" She whispered in my ear.

"I'm goin' to punch you in the throat if you don't get off of me" I threatened.

"Why so hostile?"

"I'm tryin' to sleeppp" I groaned again.

Now when I tell you that Rebecca doesn't always have the brightest ideas, I mean she DOES NOT in no way shape or form have the brightest ideas. This was proven when she pinned me down and poured water on my head but forgot to leave the tent door open.

By the time I sat up and realized what exactly had happened Rebecca had managed to unzip the door with her shaking hands.

I shot up when she slipped through the door. I was quick to slip out behind her.

Now although I've always been quicker on my feet, Rebecca's longer legs gave her quite the advantage. One of her strides seems to mask two of mine. I continued to push my legs faster and faster; decreasing the distance between us.

We flew past our fellow campers, who only shook their heads. Rebecca turned her head, her eyes wide as she realized how quickly I was closing in on her.

When the time was right I leaped forward, talking Rebecca to the ground. We both let out loud groans as we fell to the ground. We landed side by side and in a fit of laughter.

It was until I saw the numerous bodies and blood in front of us that I stopped laughing. Rebecca must've taken notice too because she stopped laughing a minute or so after I did.

The bodies of walkers were all put in one big pile as they waited to be burned while the bodies of the fallen campers were dragged into a seperate area where they waited to be buried.

I continued to stare at the pile of burning walkers. "Is that what's goin' to happen to me?" I looked back at Rebecca.

Rebecca's eyes flickered forward to the pile of burning walkers before looking back at me. "No, no of cousrse not. Your bite is healing that's a good sign"

"The infection could just be takin' it's time spreadin' through my veins. I could be dead by mornin'" I told her.

Rebecca stayed silent for a few seconds before responding, "When are you going to tell your dad?"

"I'm not" I answered simply.

"Why not?"

"He'll freak out" I explained, "He just lost Uncle Merle if he lost me he won't be able to handle it"

"Guess we should hope for that immune miracle huh?"

"Guess we should"

**Author's Note: Not all that good I know and I'm sorry it's taking so long but I don't want to make the chapters extremely long. What did you think of Rosalie being bitten? Or Rebecca's reaction to Rosalie coming clean? Do you think Rosalie is going to turn? Make sure to let me know how you feel! Hope to be posting soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**C**__**hapter Seven **_

My walk back to our tents wasn't a long one, only taking me a few minutes to arrive at the opening of mine and Rebecca's tent. I took my shoes of before stepping in the tent, zipping the door closed behind me. Even though we already pulled the walker's bodies out of the tent there was still that awful lingering smell left behind. So I was quick to pull my dirty shirt over my head and flinging it in a random direction.

I didn't waste much time picking out what shirt I was going to where. These days I don't think it really even matters what you're wearing as long as you have clothes that fit I think you're all good. However, I did spend a reasonable amount of time unwrapping the gauze from my wound.

After I got all of the gauze off I took a closer look at the bite wound. It wasn't all that deep but small droplets of blood still came rolling out of it. The skin around it was beginning to turn a more darker purple/blue color, almost like someone had punched me in the side dozens of times. The veins were only a few shades darker than my skin, they were more of a deep, dark blue. All of that was to be expected but when it came to the bite wound itself I was starting to get a little more concerned.

Although the wound was already healing all on its own there was still a generous amount of blood that came out of it because of the torn muscles and veins. I had to apply a painful amount of pressure on it while I searched for some clean gauze and medical tape. When I finally found what I was looking for I simply rewrapped it up the same way I did yesterday.

I then pulled my light blue tank top over my head and pulled my hair out of its loose ponytail; letting my curls fall against my back. I stepped back out of the tent, not even bothering to zip it back up and instead pulled my shoes back one my feet.

I took my time walking back to where I originally was, not really seeing a reason why I should apply a faster pace. Yet as I managed to catch sight of my dad slamming his pickaxe into the dry dirt under the command of Rick and Shane I realized that my choice of slower pace was a bad one.

"I'm gone for like five minutes and World War 3 happens" I commented, "What even happened anyway?"

"Jim was bit, the grown ups all gathered in a circle. I have no idea what they were talking about but then your dad almost put a pickaxe through his head and he would've if Rick and Shane wouldn't of stopped him." Rebecca explained.

"I think you should tell him" She added a few seconds later, turning to look at me as she did so, "Maybe it'll calm him down."

"Maybe but what if it doesn't calm him down? What if it makes him worst?" I questioned, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Well the man has to know Rosalie so either you tell him or I will" Rebecca said in a snappy tone before walking away from me.

_Well fuck, what am I supposed to do now? I think the only option I do have is to actually tell my dad what happened and I don't think that's going to end up anywhere near being good._

I did decide that I would actually tell him. Even if I'm given the death glare or screamed at or even if I end up with a pickaxe in my head. (Hopefully it just won't have to come to that point)

"Hey dad" I called, catching my dad's attention and Rebecca's, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?" He asked, "If it's about what happened back there then I don't even want to here it."

"Dad-"

"He was bitten Rosalie, in a few more hours he'll be tryin' to feast on us" He continued.

"Dad that's not-"

"Someone HAD to take charge and there was no way Rick or Shane would do it. They're to big of-"

"Dad will you please just listen-"

"The fact that they allow someone who's practically a walker to continue stayin' in this camp is bullshit" My dad huffed.

"I was bitten" I spoke up. Preventing him from starting or interrupting another one of my sentences.

"W-What?" He stuttered, "You were what?"

"I was bitten" I repeated in a much softer tone.

"What? When? How?'

"Yesterday mornin' when I went out in the woods when I wasn't supposed to I stumbled across three walkers only they hadn't seen me yet. So I climbed up the nearest tree and let them go by. It wasn't until I climbed down that I got bit. One of them came up behind me, sunk its' teeth into my side. I ended up losin' my knife as I tried to fight it off. I managed to find a strong enough stick to kill it with since I couldn't find my knife" I explained.

My dad put a hand on his forehead before muttering, "I can't believe this"

"Dad I didn't mean to I swear" I began, "I should've listened to you and I'm sorry that I didn't but there's somethin' else you need to know"

"What? That my daughter is dyin'?" He spat angrily, "I think I already know that"

"Dad-"

My dad interrupted me, looking at me with glossy eyes, "Could you just stay away from me for a little while? I'm still tryin' to process how my own daughter could be so stupid"

_Ouch, that definitely stung. _

I silently nodded my head in response, allowing him to walk in the other direction so he wouldn't risk the chance of running into me again. I watched him go and I can admit that I was upset that he didn't even turn to look at me or anything. He didn't even acknowledge that I was even there after he walked away.

I caught Rebecca's worried glance, her brown eyes filled with so much concern that I could see it from where I was standing.

She mouthed, _How'd it go?" _

_"He hates me" _I mouthed back, shrugging my shoulders.

Rebecca tried to give me one of her apologetic looks but I just walked off in the other direction; not really wanting to deal with it right now. I reached up and brushed away a few tears that were starting to roll down my cheeks with the back of my hand.

I was almost tempted to take of in the woods again, but that would lead to only two things. 1. My dad would freak out and hate me even more than he already did or 2. I could be bitten my a walker, again. Those were things that I'd rather not experience again. Like, I'll definitely pass on that one.

Instead, I wondered down to the quarry. There was something about the gentle sounds of the water that always seemed to calm me down.

I ended up taking off my socks and shoes so I could dip my feet into the cold water. I leaned my head back; the sun shining the warmth of its rays across my face. I closed my eyes and for a few moments it was like I wasn't even there. It was like time had slowed down and the only thing you could hear was the soft sounds of nature. For example, I could hear the croaking of a bullfrog from the other side of the water. And in some parts you could hear the fish almost jumping out of the water.

But the moment I opened my eyes I was brought back to reality. I wasn't just some kid who came out here because things had gotten to rough at home or at school. No, I was a kid trying to survive during the zombie apocalypse and of course is failing horribly at it. The dull throbbing in my side assured me of that.

"Rosalie?"

I turned my head towards the direction the voice had come from. I must say I certainly was surprised to see Rick walking towards me.

"You know it's dangerous being out here by yourself. After last night I'd at least would've brought someone else along" Rick stated, sitting down next to me.

"You know what else it pretty dangerous?" He asked. I shook my head in response, "Secrets."

"I think I know what you want to talk about so if you could get straight to the point that would be great" I said snappishly. "You were bit and the only people you told were Dale, Rebecca and your dad" He started, "Why didn't you tell Lori? Or me? Or Shane?"

"Well for 1. I didn't really plan on tellin' anyone. Dale was goin' to tell my dad that I went out in the woods again so I sort of distracted him. He helped me wrap it up. Rebecca pretty much found out on her own when she saw the blood and for my dad...well, I told him because Rebecca thought it was the best thing to do. And 2. if I told one of you guys everyone in the camp would know. I didn't want that" "You were putting them in danger" He told me, "You were putting everyone in camp in danger"

"If I would've known that I was puttin' them in danger I wouldn't have done it but I didn't know because I was to busy bein' scared. I was scared that I would die. I was scared that I would turn into one of them while I was sleepin' so I didn't sleep. I was scared that my death would leave my dad broken so I wasn't goin' to tell him. I was goin' to take off in the middle of the night and die somewhere where no one would find me" I looked over at Rick as I waited for him to respond.

"Let me see the bite" He softly demanded.

I slowly complied to his demands; standing up and pulling my tank top over my head. I pulled my knife out of the waistband of my shorts and cut through the thickly wrapped tape. Then I slowly peeled the gauze away from the wound, making me hiss in discomfort.

Rick's mouth opened as if he was going to say something but it closed instead. He rubbed his face in what seemed like frustration and uncertainty as he looked over the bite wound.

"When did this happen again?" He asked.

"Yesterday mornin'" I answered.

"When you went out in the woods?"

I nodded my head.

"And you aren't running a fever or anything?"

"Nope, perfectly normal" I said.

"I don't think having a chunk taken out of you side would be considered perfectly normal" Rick smirked, making me chuckle. "I guess not"

"Well, I guess we should both get back. We all got a big day ahead of us tomorrow and you haven't even started packing yet." Rick motioned for me to follow behind him as he turned around.

"What do you mean a big day? What do I have to pack for?" I questioned impatiently, grabbing my tank top and pulling it over my head as I jogged to catch up to Rick.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning"

"Where are you we goin'?"

"To the CDC and if that doesn't work out Fort Benning" Rick smiled.

"When was this decided?" I continued to pry.

"This mornin' when you were to busy avoiding the rest of us to actually listen"

"Who else knows?" I asked, looking up at him. "That I was bitten"

"No one besides me and Shane. Besides for who already knew" He answered, "Now get your stuff packed and get some sleep" Rick added, walking away afterwards.

_Is it me or Rick being strangely ok with this whole bite thing?_

_I mean it might just be me, right? Probably not._

* * *

**_~0~_**

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Rosalie!" Daryl called, peering into the duly lit living room,__

_ "Rosalie, Uncle Merle's here!" This, of course, managed to catch the 4 year olds attention and sent her scrambling to her feet. Her small feet quickly padded across the soft carpet and into the dining room; where she caught sight of her beloved Uncle Merle. _

_"Uncle Merle!" She squealed, thrusting her small body into her uncle's arms. Merle, who wasn't even affected by his niece's reaction, only__  
_ reached down to scoop her into his arms. _

_"Hey there hemorrhoid" The young girl looked up him, her big blue eyes twinkling in confusion._

_"Merle, what the hell did I tell you about callin' her that?" Daryl frowned, glaring at his brother while he took another drag from his _  
_cigarette._

_ "She doesn't even know what I'm talkin' about Daryl" Merle smirked, "Isn't that right..." Daryl gave him another serious glare, "Short stuff" _

_Rosalie slowly nodded her head. She wasn't quite sure what she was nodding her head to but if her Uncle Merle had said it then it must be right._

_"Uncle Merle guess what?" Rosalie asked in a soft voice._

_"What?" Merle asked in response._

_ "I colored a picture for you" Rosalie said happily, before demanding that she wanted to be put down. _

_The curly haired little girl raced into the kitchen, her curls flying everywhere, and grabbed the picture she had take a generous amount of time working on. Rosalie held her picture up proudly to Merle, who carefully took it out of the young girl's hands._

_ "Wow, that's somethin' else there Lee" Merle pulled out a chair and sat down, allowing Rosalie to take a seat in his lap. "Now what is it exactly"_

_ "It's a castle" The young girl rolled her eyes, "And look there's daddy!" She pointed with her small finger to the guy who was supposed to be Daryl. _

_"Wait, why does he have a crown on his head?" Merle asked. _

_"Because he's the king" Rosalie gave Merle the "Uh duh" look._

_ "Well who are you?" _

_Rosalie eagerly pointed to the small girl wearing a soft pink dress with an uneven sided tiara on her head, "I'm the princess" _

_"And who am I?" Merle looked over the picture, "The dashin' prince?" _

_"No, you're the clown" Rosalie answered simply Daryl chuckled too, blowing out his cigarette smoke as he did so. "Ok, I guess I can live with that but where am I?" _

_"You're in the dungeon" _

_"Why am I there?" Merle questioned._

_ "Because you told some awful jokes" Rosalie giggled. _

_"Alright Daryl, take the kid" Merle frowned, "I'm done" _

_ "Wait!" Rosalie screeched, throwing her tiny arms around Merle's neck, "Will you put my hair up in a bun?"_

_"I-I suppose I could try" Merle looked at Daryl with uncertainty. _

_Daryl looked back at him with that knowing smirk on his face. When Rosalie rushed to the bathroom to grab a hair tie Daryl didn't bother to tell him how bad Rosalie was when it came to stuff like this. If you didn't do it just right she'd throw a fit. Not a minor fit, like a MAJOR fit. She even stomped her foot and cried until her hair was done the way she wanted it. However, since Merle had been quite a pain in the ass for the past few weeks, Daryl figured he'd keep the warning to himself. _

_"Ow Uncle Merle" Rosalie winced, "That hurts" _

_"I'm sorry kiddo but I don't exactly know what I'm doin' here" Merle apologized as he continued to wrestle his niece's hair into a ponytail. When he finally got it to where he thought was good enough, he tied it up in a ponytail. _

_Rosalie got up with the biggest smile on her face but when she felt the top of her head that's when things started to go south. She let out a loud cry, alarming both of the male's sitting next to her. _

_"What? What did I do wrong?" Merle looked Daryl with a worried look in his eyes. _

_Rosalie lower lip began to tremble as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "You didn't do it like mommy does" She angrily pulled the hair tie out of her hair before running into Daryl's arms. Daryl rubbed her back, softly patting it. Rosalie climbed into her dad's lap, burying her face into his neck. _

_"All of this over a bun?" Merle muttered, earning yet another glare from Daryl. _

_Daryl carefully took the hair tie out of his daughter's small hand before whispering something into her ear. Rosalie sniffled, rubbing her puffy eyes. Daryl smoothed down her tangled curls before proceeding to pull her hair back into. He followed the simple steps that Elizabeth taught him before she left. He even reached up and grabbed another hair tie, securing the newly made bun. _Rosalie reached back, gently touching the bun. Within seconds a toothy grin spread across her face. _

_"It's perfect daddy!" The young girl exclaimed, placing a sloppy kiss on her father's cheek. _

_"What the hell did you do that I didn't?" Merle asked in disbelief. _

_"Hey Rose, will you go grab me another beer from the fridge?" Rosalie's ears perked up but once she processed what her father had asked she nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. "And you have to do it like Elizabeth used to otherwise she freaks out" _

_"You'd think she would've forgot about the bitch by now" _

_"Elizabeth was her mother Merle, she's not just gonna forget about her" Daryl frowned, "As much as I want her to, I'm not goin' to make her forget about her sad excuse of a mother." _

_"Daddy I got your beer" Rosalie announced, walking back in with a can of beer held in her right hand. _

_Daryl took the can from her, "Now why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?" _

_"Alright, goodnight Uncle Merle" Rosalie stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Merle's cheek. _

_"Goodnight Squirt" _

_Rosalie was about to run up the stairs but before she could Daryl grabbed ahold of her arm, "Woah woah woah, hold on there little girl" _

_"What?" Rosalie asked innocently, bashing her eyelashes at him. _

_"Where's my goodnight kiss?" Daryl smiled. _

_"You don't get one" _

_"And why not?" _

_"Because only babies kiss their daddy's" Rosalie rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her hip._

_"Well, I'd hate to burst your bubble but you won't stop being my baby until the day that I die" Daryl joked, standing up and lifting Rosalie before she had the chance to run. _

_"No!" She squealed as Daryl began to tickle her sides. Rosalie quickly placed a kiss on her father's cheek; hoping that it would stop him from torturing her anything further. _

_"That's what I thought" Daryl smiled smugly. _

_"I love you daddy" The little girl smiled. _

_"I love you too munchkin'"_

_**"Your the best daddy ever"**_

* * *

**~0~**

**_The Next Morning._**

**_Rosalie's P.O.V_**

"Ok everyone, listen up" Shane spoke, "Those of you with CBs were going to be on Channel 40"

While everyone else nodded I opened up the passenger side door of my dad's truck to toss my backpack on the floor. I didn't bother closing the door, knowing that as soon as I did they would announce that we were heading out.

"Let's keep the chatter down okay?" Shane continued, "Now you got a problem, don't have a CB, can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

"We're, uh, we're not going." Morales spoke up, catching the attention of everyone in the group, "We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people"

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back"

"We'll take the chance" Morales replied softly, offering them a small smile. "I got to do what's best for my family"

"You sure?"

"We talked about it, we're sure" I stopped listening after that, not really interested in what the others were discussing. Although, I did join them in giving Morales's and his family farewell hugs.

"Be safe" I said as I hugged Miranda, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I will, I promise" She assured me, "But you promise me that you'll stay safe and always tell someone where you'll be before you run off. You could get seriously hurt"

_You don't even know Miranda, you don't even know._

"I promise"

"Rosalie, lets go" My dad called with a hint of major annoyance in his voice. I gave Miranda and Morales a small smile before walking away. "You got all your shit together"

I nodded my head while biting my lip, preventing me from saying anything stupid, "Well it's good to see that you didn't screw that up" He said, walking back towards his truck and climbing inside, slamming the door.

_I'm seriously starting to think that men get periods too because this is ridiculous. _

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

• **So what did you guys think of Rosalie finally coming clean to Daryl?**

• **What about Daryl's softness during the flashback?**

• **Do you think Daryl's going to continue being a jerk to Rosalie?**

• **What do you think Rosalie is going to do?**

• **What do you think is going to happen between Rosalie and Carl?** **Make sure to leave your answers in the reviews! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm so so sorry for the wait and I know it's not really excuse but I've had a hectic past few months. I've had some emotional trauma type things going on but now I'm kind of a bit better with the help of my good friend. But now that it's summer and all is well I finally finished another chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, thank you for those of you that have left reviews!**

_Dear Rosalie, _

_ How are you? I know it's been a while since I've last wrote to you and I know there's no reasonable excuse for it. I miss you so much honey. I wish you I could see you but your father won't let me anywhere near you, says that I've already done enough damage. I didn't mean to, you know that right? I love you, I love you more than anything. I want you to know that and always remember that. Always remember that Rosalie Claire, always. _

_ It's hard to believe how much you've grown. You aren't my little girl anymore. You're blooming into a beautiful young lady before my very eyes. Your grandma tells me that you started cheerleading last week. Do you like it so far? I'm still amazed that your father let you do it. He was never into that kind of stuff. However, I always was. It was so much fun just wait until your in high school it gets better. Hopefully by then I'll be able to see you. I hope your father gets a bit more reasonable then and will finally began to understand why I had to leave. You understand right? I wasn't mentally well, I was unstable. It wasn't safe for you, it wasn't safe for anyone. I did what I had to do to get better. I didn't leave because I didn't love you. That's not even close to the reason why. You were my whole world Rosie and you always will be. I'm not a bad person despite what your dad says. _

_ I'm sorry to cut this letter short Rosie, I really am but the director is calling us all down for lunch. I'll get in trouble if I don't go so I'll just write a longer letter next time. I hope that after this letter you'll finally give me a response. It's ok if you don't but I will continue to write to you even if you aren't actually reading them. This is the only way I have to communicate with you so I'm not going to miss the opportunity. I love you honey. I'll write soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Mom_

* * *

_**Rosalie's P.O.V**_

My dad hasn't said much to me since we left camp. As a matter of fact the only words he has said to me were to demand that I give him his last few cigarettes that he had sitting in the glove compartment. I understand that he's upset with me and he has every right to be but it doesn't stop it from hurting any. He's still my father, I'm still his daughter. The only thing that's changed is that I was bitten. I still have hours of my life left to live. Shouldn't he be trying to enjoy our final moments together?

I guess I should know better then to expect my father to show his feelings to anyone. He's never been that type of person, even when my mom was still around. He never wanted anyone to see him as a weak person and according to him feelings are what make you weak. I don't think he came up with that all on his own. I think it's some soft of conspiracy that my Uncle Merle put into his head when they were young and it just stuck in his head throughout all these years. However, my dad does have his moments where he shows some emotion. Well an emotion besides for anger.

So instead of letting my father make the mistake on missing his opportunity to show his feelings (for what would probably be the millionth time), I decided to speak up and say something about him ignoring me. Remind me later that this will probably be the stupidest thing that I've done. I mean, it's almost like jumping in front of a moving train. You'd have to be stupid to do it, right?

Apparently not.

"Are you just goin' to keep ignorin' me then?" I said snappishly, narrowing my eyes at him.

My dad just simply ignored the question, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You can't just ignore me dad, I am still your daughter." I spoke louder, "Still livin' and breathin' just like you are" I waved my hand in front of his hand, finally forcing his attention towards me.

"I can't see the road with your hands in front of my face" He spoke lowly before turning his attention back towards the road.

"Is this seriously how you're goin' to act?" I asked in disbelief, "You're actin' like a child"

"I'm the one actin' like a child?" My dad scoffed, "Who was the one that refused to listen to what she was told, broke the one god damn rule that she had, to do what? Nothin' besides for gettin' bit."

"You act like gettin' bit was my intention," I frowned, "I made a mistake, somethin' everyone does. You should know, the outcome of your mistake is sittin' right next to you"

It took my dad a while to respond, in all honesty I don't think he really knew how to respond. By the time he had came up with one, all the vehicles were coming to a stop and I had gotten out of the truck before anything could come out of his mouth.

"What's goin' on?" I asked Rebecca.

"The hose on the RV finally gave out," She explained, "We can't go anywhere without it."

"So we're pretty much stuck here." I sighed.

"Unfortunately," Rebecca frowned, "By the way, what happened with your dad?"

"You heard that?"

"I think everyone did." Rebecca patted me on the shoulder.

I ignored her comment and simply decided to change the subject, "So how are we goin' to get this hose thing figured out? I mean we can't just stay here."

"I think Shane said there is a gas station not to far from here so he's supposed to be going to look."

"Shane is going to look and I'd really appreciate it if Rosalie would tag along with me." Shane spoke up, making the two of us jump.

Rebecca and I looked at each other, both of us sharing the same confused expressions. "Uh ok but let me go grab my-"

"Gun? I already grabbed it for you." Shane rudely interrupted, shoving my gun in my direction. "Now let's go."

Rebecca and I exchanged confused expressions again as I buckled the straps for my gun holster around my thigh. I gave her a quick hug before jogging to catch up with Shane, who was already standing next to his Jeep. I quickly pulled myself up into the vehicle, ignoring the pain that ignited in my side. Shane started up the Jeep before putting his foot on the gas, sending us down the road at a relatively fast pace.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" I spoke up, ending the awkward silence between the two of us.

"I needed someone quick." He said simply.

"Rebecca's just as quick as I am." I replied, still confused on why he wanted me to come with him.

"Rebecca's quick but you're quicker and you think with your head. You were my better choice if I wanted to come back alive." Shane explained. "Understand now?"

"Yeah, I do" I answered.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride and this time I was very ok with it. I just didn't believe his reasoning on why he chose me to come with him. He could've done this job alone but he asked me to go with him. Why? Is it because of my bite? Oh my god, it probably is! He's probably taking me with him so he could kill me and say I was attacked by a group of walkers. This is insane,-

"We're here." Shane's voice pulled me away from my thoughts, bringing me back into the reality of the situation.

I didn't trust my voice so instead I looked at him and gave him a simple nod before climbing out of the vehicle. I walked towards the entrance of the gas station. I wrapped my hands around the door knob, letting out an irritated sigh when it didn't turn. I reached into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out my pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Shane questioned.

"Picking the lock." I responded as I attempted to slide the thin blade between the door frame and the actual door. I slide it down a little ways, finding the lock. I started to wiggle the blade between the lock. Seconds later I was able to open to open the now unlocked door. I quickly slide my pocket knife back into my pocket and pulled out my gun. I walked in with my gun raised, scoping out my surroundings for signs of walkers. Thankfully, there were none.

I slide my gun back into its' holster but still kept my hand on it just in case an unexpected walker came out of nowhere. Shane and I instantly separated, each of us searching two opposite sides of the gas station. My eyes scanned over the rows of nearly empty shelves, letting out a sigh when I didn't find anything.

"Did you find anything?" Shane asked, peering over a shelf to look at me.

"No, but maybe they have some in the back." I suggested, "I'll go look."

I wandered farther into the abandoned gas station, once again pulling out my gun as I looked over my surroundings. I pushed open the door to what seemed to be an office and stepped inside. Papers were scattered everywhere, furniture knocked over and there was blood splattered on the back wall. Taking a deep breath I walked towards the back wall, peering over the desk.

Nothing was there.

But that's when I heard it; the groaning. I whirled around, raising my gun but within seconds the walker had swiped it from my hands, sending it to the ground. Raising my hands I shoved hard on its chest, sending it stumbling backwards. I reached into the waistband of my shorts, pulling out my knife before moving forward, throwing my weight against it. We went tumbling towards the ground but I was quick to recollect myself and drive the blade through it's eye socket.

"Rosalie what the hell-" Shane began but stopped once he saw the scene before him.

"Don't worry it's all good here." I pulled the knife out, looking up at Shane, "Did you find it?" I gestured towards the small box he had held in his hand.

"Yeah I did, now lets go." Shane urged, offering me his hand to help me up. I took it, allowing him to pull me up. We walked back through the main part of the gas station and then out of the entrance in complete silence.

"You didn't yell for help," Shane pointed out once we both climbed into the Jeep, "Why?"

"I didn't need it." I replied, "I could do it on my own."

"You thought you could do it on your own the other day and look what happened." Shane snapped in response, "Ask for help next time."

"What are you my dad?" I angrily snapped back, "It's none of your business what I do, it's my father's job to worry about that."

"And he's doing such a wonderful job." Shane mumbled. It only took me a few seconds to process what he had said before I swung, the back of my hand colliding with his cheek.

"Don't you dare criticize how my father raises me." I hissed, "And by the way, just because Rick came back and you're all butthurt that Lori doesn't want you anymore doesn't mean you can treat people like crap. Especially a fourteen year old girl"

Thankfully, we were stopped so I could grab the box containing the hose and climbed out of the vehicle. I walked at a fairly rapid pace towards Dale, handing him the box in a rather rough manner. I locked eyes with Rebecca, then Carl as I stomped inside the RV. I heard footsteps following behind me. I just assumed it was Rebecca wondering what was wrong but as I turned around I was surprised to see Carl standing behind me.

"What happened?" He asked, standing only inches before me.

"S-Shane just, I can't-" I began to rant but I was cut off and this time it wasn't by words. Instead, it was Carl's lips being pressed against my own. His hand rested on my lower back, pressing flat against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips continued to move against mine.

"Rosalie? Carl?" A familiar voice called, forcing Carl and I to break apart. Standing on my tip toes, I peered over Carl's shoulder to look at Rebecca, who was giving me a wide grin. "Well, sorry for interrupting but I figured you guys wanted to say goodbye to Jim."

"Um yeah, we'll be right out." I said quietly, my cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink.

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen," Carl stuttered, "You don't have to think-"

I was quick to cut him off, pressing my lips against his just like he had done minutes before, "I don't regret it Carl."

**"I don't regret it at all." **


	9. Chapter 9: The CDC

**Hearts In Decay**

Chapter 9: The CDC

**Author's Note: I do apologize for the lack of updating the past few months but I did actually have a chapter already written but when I updated my computer it wasn't saved right so I just now got time to officially write the new one. But I do apologize again for this update taking so long and I'm sure that you guys would be happy to know that I've already started writing the next chapter and I hope to get it up either later today, tomorrow or even Monday. Thank you guys for all your encouragement! **

**_Rosalie's P.O.V_**

I could still feel his lips pressed against mine, that tingling feeling. I couldn't help but trace my lower lip with my fingers and smile. Thankfully I was looking out the window so my dad couldn't see what I was doing. If he knew that Carl and I had kissed he would probably freak out and it's never good when my dad freaks out. Although, it can't get worst than me telling him that I got bit but I also wouldn't want to make things worst which is exactly what it would do.

"Put your head down and stay quiet." My dad said quietly as we slowly rolled to a stop. He put the truck into park and turned around to wait for Rick's signal. "Get ready."

I nodded my head, making sure that the straps of my bag were snug on my shoulders before I quietly pulled my knife out of the glove compartment. I wrapped my hand around the handle of the knife before grabbing hold of the door handle. I looked at my dad, who nodded at me as a sign of approval.

I quietly closed the truck door as I slipped out of the vehicle. The smell of death was the first thing that hit me but it was pretty hard to miss that horrid smell. I attempted to block out the smell by covering my nose with my hand but it was almost impossible. Once I saw the dozens of dead bodies scattered around the area. It was a sickening sight.

"Alright, everybody keep moving." Shane said in a hushed tone, pulling my attention away from the amount of dead bodies. "Stay quiet. Let's go." He added, beckoning us forward with arm gestures. Rebecca and I walked side by side with our hands laced tightly together. We moved quickly and quietly along with the rest of the group as we did so. I looked behind me, clarifying that my dad was within reaching distance.

We moved together at a quick pace, quickly reaching the metal protected doors of the CDC. Unfortunately, there was no reply when Rick and Shane knocked on one of the doors; the doors didn't budge either.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog spoke up, glaring at Rick.

"Then why are the shutters down?" Rick asked, turning to look at T-Dog before turning back to the doors.

"Walkers!" My dad yelled out, rushing forward and shooting an arrow into one of the walker's skulls. "You led us into a graveyard!" He hissed, charging towards Rick.

"He made a call."

"He made the wrong damn call!" My dad hissed, continuing to move towards Rick. Once I saw Shane moving towards my dad I was quick to step between the two men. By then Shane already had his finger in his face, telling him to "Shut up."

"If you don't get your finger out of his face, you're goin' to lose it." I growled. Shane narrowed his eyes at me but after a few seconds he slowly retreated.

"Rick, this is a dead end." Shane tried to reason.

"Where are we going to go?" Carol cried.

"She's right, we can't be this close to the city after dark." Lori said.

"Fort Benning Rick, that's still an option."

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles." Andrea argued.

"125 miles, I checked the map." Glenn corrected.

"Forget about Fort Benning, we need answers tonight." Lori stepped forward, "Now!"

"We'll think of something." Rick beckoned us back towards the cars but then something caught his attention, "The camera...it moved." Rick charged back towards the doors. Shane was quick to go after him, desperately trying to get his best friend to start thinking clearly.

"Rick there's nobody here!"

"I know you're in there!" Rick shouted, "I know you can hear me!"

Rick began pounding on the door, drawing the attention of nearby walkers. "Please we're desperate!" He began pleading, "Please help us, we have women, children." Though, he still continued to pound his fists in the door while ignoring Lori's attempts to grab his attention. "No food, hardly any gas left." I then started to realize that Rick wasn't leaving without a fight so I pulled my knife out of it's resting place and gripped the handle tightly. "We have no where else to go." As Rick continued to plead with whoever was sitting on the inside of the building, I rushed forward, taking down the nearest walker. However, I accidentally tripped over a loose bag that was lying on the ground and tumbled to the ground. "If you don't let us in we'll die." I let out a pained groan but forced myself to sit up. That's when I noticed that on the way down, my knife had sliced a smooth cut in my hand. "You're killing us!" Rick yelled as Shane pulled him away from the door.

"Come on." Carl spoke, offering me his hand which I hastily accepted. I was surprised with how easily Carl had pulled me to my feet; I almost went stumbling into his chest. "Easy Rosie." He said softly, slipping his arm around my waist so he could guide me towards the vehicles.

"Wait," I murmured, stopping my feet, "My knife." I said as Carl gave me a concerned look. I bent over, picking up the sharp object off the ground and slipping it back into it's original spot.

"You're bleeding." Carl finally noticed, opening up my hand so he could inspect the wound.

"My knife nicked me when I fell." I explained. Carl nodded his head but continued to try to guide me towards the vehicles, "Carl look." I pointed towards the door, almost gasping in surprise as I saw it open. "Come on." I demanded, pulling him back towards the now opened door. We, along with the rest of the group, moved quickly inside the building.

"Hello?" Rick called, looking around the very spacious room.

"Close those doors." A male voice demanded, "Watch for walkers!"

"Hello?" Rick called out again, holding onto his gun more tightly as he looked around. When the man came to step out of where he was standing Rick quickly pointed his gun at him, Glenn and Shane later holding up their own guns.

"Anybody infected?" He asked, holding a gun of his own.

"One in our group was," Rick paused, "He didn't make it."

"Why are you here?" The man questioned, "What do you want?"

"A chance." Rick said shakily.

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

Silence fell upon the group, no one dared to speak but instead looked at each other, unsure of what was about to happen. Would we be kicked out and sent to fend for ourselves with no food or fuel? Or would he let us stay here where we could be safe and protected? I couldn't help but move myself closer to Carl, ignoring the small glances that Rebecca gave me.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission." The man said, relieving our fear of having to go back out onto the streets of Atlanta.

"We can do that." Rick replied.

"If you got stuff to bring in, bring it in now because once that door closes it won't open again."

Rick, Shane, Glenn and my dad all rushed out to grab whatever was left in the vehicles which wasn't much so after a few minutes they all ran back inside so Dale and T-Dog could close the doors. Finally, we all piled into an elevator, each of us panting as if we'd just ran a marathon.

"Vi, seal the main entrance and kill the power up here." The man spoke into a small machine.

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduced himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." The man, Edwin, replied, nodding his head at Rick.

A few minutes later my dad spoke up, "Doctor's always go around packin' heat like that?"

"There was plenty left lying around, I decided to familiarize my self." Edwin answered. "You look harmless enough, except you two." He smirked as he nodded towards Carl and I. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." When Edwin looked at Carl you could see it in his eyes that he had only meant it as a joke but when he looked at me all signs of joking were gone. The smirk was gone and he only narrowed his eyes at me.

Why me? What did I do? He couldn't possibly know that I was bitten, the bite wound was on my side. Besides, Rebecca had just changed the bandages before we arrived so I knew it hadn't bled through. Maybe he just didn't like me but that would be ridiculous because he doesn't even know me.

Instead of reading to much into it I decided to ignore it and just kept silent until the elevator finally stopped. Then I just quietly walked in between Rebecca and Carl as we all walked down the empty hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it to much."

* * *

"What's the point?" Andrea asked as Jenner drew her blood, "If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever."

"I've broken every rule in the book letting you guys in here," Jenner sighed, "At least let me be thorough." Jenner carefully pulled the needle out of her arm, the blood making me a bit queasy. "All done."

I watched, with my head leaning on Rebecca's shoulder, as Jacqui helped Andrea stand up but had to wrap her arms around her to keep her standing upright.

"You alright?" Jenner asked.

"She hasn't eaten in days," Jacqui explained, "None of us have."

Jenner's mouth formed the perfect "o" as he began to understand, "Well if you walk through that door there's a room where you can all get some food."

That's when it started, the burning on my side where the bite was. It was tolerable at first but after several minutes it began to grow into a unbearable pain. It was almost like an actual fire had ignited in my insides. I took my bottom lip between my teeth in attempt to silence my cries of pain but I found that I accidentally bit my lip so hard that it bled. However, by then everyone besides Rebecca had scurried to the other room in the hopes that the food would actually be there.

"You ok?" Jenner asked me, looking at me with a suspicious look.

I looked over at Rebecca who quickly thought of a response, "She hasn't been feeling well, stomach flu or something. Do you think you can show us where we'll be sleeping so she can lay down?"

"Sure but I think it might be a good idea to get her something to eat first." Jenner suggested while still continuing to give me a suspicious look.

"I think it might be an even better idea if she laid down first so she doesn't throw it all back up." Rebecca said, helping me stand up, "I'll bring her some food later."

"Are you sure-" Jenner began.

"Yes we're absolutely positive so can you please just show us the room now?" Rebecca continued to urge at the matter.

"Just go through those set of double doors."

Rebecca was quick to grab my bags, allowing me enough time to get enough strength to pull myself off the chair that I was sitting in. It took me a couple of strides to be able to move without looking like I was in total pain.

I turned back to Jenner, offering him a small smile, "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied, offering a sympathetic smile, "Let me know if you need anything."

I turned back around, walking through the door that Rebecca was holding wide open. I was kind of surprised to see that it was the hallway we had previously went through when we first stepped off the elevator. We picked on of the closest rooms before flinging the door open. Rebecca quickly dropped my bags while I collapsed on the couch, struggling to pull in air.

"Rosalie?" Rebecca moved towards me, "Rosalie, what do I do?"

"M-My shirt," I slowly gestured by pulling at the hem of my shirt, "W-We have to look at the bite."

Rebecca was fast to start pulling off my shirt but was careful not to do me anymore harm. After she removed my t-shirt she tossed it to the side and was already working on removing my bandages. I watched with a worried look as she pulled out her pocket knife and began cutting through the thick layer of bandages.

"I-If you c-cut me I will end you." I quietly joked.

Rebecca chuckled before pulling the wrap completely off. It was almost in slow motion, watching her face turn from happy to complete horror. Tears began running down her cheeks as she struggled to hold back a sob.

_That's when I knew, that's when I knew that I was going to die. _

**Author's Note: I know this chapter wasn't much but I really do hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. Also, just remember that reviews and favorites are always appreciated!**

**_Questions:_**

• What do you think is going to happen between Rosalie and Carl?

• Most importantly, what do you think is going to happen to Rosalie?


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long and I'm not making any excuses but between working and going to school I'm almost never home which leaves me with zero time to go anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Rebecca looked at Rosalie's bite wound in complete horror. The bite wound itself was almost completely healed but Rosalie's whole torso was a variety of purples and reds, her veins showing up a lot darker than normal underneath her pale skin. She couldn't hold the tears back for the fear of losing her best friend struck her hard.

Rosalie looked over at her best friend, already knowing that whatever Rebecca was about to tell her wasn't going to be good. Meaning that Rebecca was pretty much going to tell her that she wasn't going to live. But Rebecca didn't even have to tell Rosalie, for a few seconds later Rosalie was coughing up her own blood.

Rebecca carefully rolled her on her side, preventing her from ending her life by choking on her own blood. Rebecca quickly got up, running into the bathroom and grabbed a small hand towel before practically running back to Rosalie and pressing it against her mouth, stopping the blood from continuing to get on the floor and her hands.

Rosalie could feel it coming, her death. For she couldn't stop coughing long enough to draw in enough oxygen. She could feel her heart slowly stop beating, each beat becoming slower and slower, farther and farther apart. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, struggling to continue fighting to stay conscious. Rosalie hardly felt Rebecca sitting her up as she slid in behind her.

Rebecca watched as Rosalie's head lolled back against her shoulder, her eyes drooping shut. Her fingers started to shake once she brought them to Rosalie's neck as she tried to find her pulse.

_Thump...thump...thump._

She didn't know whether to let out a sigh of relief or another sob. Yes, it was a good thing that Rosalie's heart was still beating but it was almost like she could feel Rosalie's heart slowly stop beating. She could hear her best friend struggling to draw in air. It was killing her watching Rosalie suffer in such an extreme way so she slowly slide the knife out of Rosalie's waistband; pressing the tip of the knife to Rosalie's chest.

But then she felt it, Rosalie's fingers pressing against her arm, silently telling Rebecca to go ahead and that she understood why. However, Rebecca finally caved, unable to find it in her heart to kill her best friend. She collapsed into sobs a few minutes later, letting the knife fall to the floor as she cradled Rosalie's face in her hands.

"Oh god," Rebecca continued to sob, "Oh god what am I going to do without you."

Rebecca reached up, brushing away her tears as she took a look at the blonde headed girl laying in her lap. She half expected her eyes to flutter open, revealing her bright blue eyes but there was nothing. There was no cheeky smile, instead her lips were still, dried blood covering the original color. Her long, blonde hair was no longer soft and curly, instead it was a knotted mess.

"I can't do this without you." She cried.

That was the last thing Rosalie heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**_Flashback_**

_Rosalie: Newborn_

_"Daryl!" Elizabeth cried as she desperately tried to sooth the wailing baby in her arms. Daryl walked into the room a few seconds later, allowing Elizabeth to let out a thankful sigh, "She won't stop crying and I've tried everything." _

_Tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes, lack of sleep and stress finally hitting her. Daryl was quick to step forward, carefully taking Rosalie from Elizabeth's arms. Within seconds the small child began to calm down, her fussing quieting._

_Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief, "I-I've been trying to calm her down for hours, I've literally tried everything and then y-you just come in here and she stops crying." _

_Daryl smiled at her with a smug grin, "Already a daddy's girl." _

_Elizabeth cracked a small, tired smile before handing Daryl a pacifier. Daryl carefully pushed the pacifier into the infant's mouth as her eyes fluttered closed. _

_Elizabeth smiled as she watched Daryl smile down at the small child, his finger tracing over her chubby cheeks. But the door creaking open caught her attention, "Daryl?" _

_"Hmm?" He said in response. _

_"Did you put the boys to bed?" She asked, her eyes still focused on the slowly opening door. _

_Daryl pulled his attention away from the small child in his arms, looking at the door instead, "Yes, I did." _

_Elizabeth slowly stepped forward, quickly pulling the door open, sending the three boys on the other side tumbling to the ground. Elizabeth frowned, crossing her arms, "Shouldn't you boys be in bed? I do believe that you have school tomorrow Jonathon."_

_"But mom, we heard her cryin' ", The young boy pleaded, "We wanted to make sure she was alright." _

_"Yeah mom." Nicholas, the middle boy, piped in. _

_Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, proud that her boys had taken to their younger sister so well. Ever since she and Daryl had brought her home the boys had been doing their best to help out, Jonathon even offering to change her diaper a few times. _

_"Come on Liz, let them stay up for a little while." Daryl spoke up, "After all, you were the one that wanted them to bond." _

_"Yeah mom." The boys chirped. _

_"Alright, only for a little while Rosie needs to get her beauty sleep too." _

_"She's already pretty enough." Jonathon replied. _

_. _

_Daryl softly smiled before moving towards Rosalie's crib, carefully placing the sleeping newborn down onto the soft mattress. The boys all gathered around, prepared to say their goodnights to their younger sibling. _

_Daryl reached down, picking up Landon, the young three year old, who couldn't see over the crib. Landon peered down at the sleeping newborn before reaching down to place his beloved teddy bear next to her, smiling proudly at himself. _

_"Alright guys, time for bed." Daryl quietly said, placing his free hand on Jonathon's head, his fingers combing through his headful of brown curls. _

_Once everyone was out of the room Daryl stopped, still supporting Landon with one of his arms. His fingers pressing against the light switch, he quietly whispered, "Goodnight baby.", before turning the light off. _

_**"Goodnight Rosie." **_

**_End of Flashback. _**

**Present Time. (Still in Third Person)**

Rebecca continued to sob against Rosalie's ice cold cheek as she hung onto her lifeless body. Her hands shakily brushed the blonde hairs out of Rosalie's face.

"I'm goin' to miss you so much." She softly cried.

"D-Don't" Rosalie softly whispered, her voice scratchy and raw.

Rebecca's mouth hung wide open for a few seconds for she had not been expecting a response back. Once reality had finally hit here that her best friend was indeed alive again she shot up, forcing Rosalie to fall back against the soft cushioning of the couch.

"You're alive!" Rebecca exclaimed as she stared down at her.

"Surprisingly." Rosalie chuckled, her eyes finally fluttering open. Although her eyelids were awfully droopy for she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"B-But how?" Rebecca asked, "Y-your heart stopped beating and t-then you stopped b-breathing."

"Beats me." Rosalie sighed, wincing as she tried to move.

"I have to go get Dr. Jenner or your dad." Rebecca announced, moving towards the door.

"Please don't." Rosalie pleaded softly, quietly whimpering as she tried to move herself off the couch.

"Why?" Rebecca asked, "This is a miracle, you're alive!"

"Rebecca, " Rosalie paused, "This might only be temporary," She paused again, "Just because I w-woke up doesn't mean I'm goin' to survive this."

"You didn't just wake up Rosalie, you came back to life." Rebecca argued. "I-I mean maybe Jenner can do something."

"You can't cure a walker bite Becca." Rosalie spoke gently, "I'm goin' to die, there's no stoppin' that."

"I'm going to get Jenner." Rebecca seethed through her teeth, biting her lip to prevent her from yelling at Rosalie. Stopping her from telling Rosalie that she wasn't thinking, that her being alive was actually a miracle.

"Rebecca-" Rosalie began but before she could finish Rebecca was already out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Rosalie struggled to move herself off the couch, her body far too weak to support her weight. But she fought, letting out a few cries of pain before she managed to pull herself off of the couch. But the amount of strength it took to get herself off of the couch made her weak. She could already feel herself start to drift back into unconsciousness, her eyes fighting to stay open.

But no matter how hard she fought, the unconsciousness soon took over her body until she was surrounded by complete darkness.

_~Flashback~_

_"Come on Tigers, you can do it!" The small blonde yelled from the sidelines as she stood next to the rest of the squad. _

_The King County Middle School Tigers were currently facing their rival school in the regional game. For a majority of the game the Tigers were able to stay ahead but after half-time they started to fall behind. Thankfully it was only by a couple of points. _

_**"Run run run the floor,**_

**_Raise raise raise the score,_**

**_Run the floor,_**

**_Raise the score two points more!" _**

_The cheerleaders chanted, yelling as loud as they could in attempt to lift up the boys spirit. It seemed to work until the other team stole the ball from their point guard and Rosalie's boyfriend, Connor, and dribbled down to the other end of the court, almost making a basket. _

_"Might wanna tell your man to step up his game." Rebecca murmured during one of the cheers, a small giggle escaping her mouth as she continued to follow the step to the cheer and keep a fake smile on her face._

_"Hush it up, he's nervous." Rosalie murmured back, trying to fight back a smile as Rebecca looked at her. _

_"Because he's playing in front of his loverrr." Rebecca laughed._

_Rosalie let out a laugh, only a small one though before responding, "Oh my gosh, don't ever call me his lover again." _

_The two girls ended their conversation once they saw their coach sending them disapproving glares. So they once again fell into rhythm with the rest of the squad, yelling out the cheers and waving their pom-poms around._

_Rosalie wasn't one to be interested in dating, especially with a daddy like hers, but when Connor, the star athlete and the most popular kid in the class, started hinting at a relationship that she started to become interested. The relationship itself didn't become official until Connor showed up at her house with a dozen roses and asked her out. Thankfully, neither Daryl or Merle had been there that day otherwise he would've left her house emotionally scarred. They had been together ever since that day which by her math was 4 months ago. _

_According to everyone else they were the perfect couple. He was the best looking guy in their grade and even though she would never believe it, she was the prettiest girl. He was both the football player and the basketball player while she was the cheerleader. They both shared the same bubbly personalities. They were both incredibly smart. The only thing that divided them was the way they were raised. Connor came from a rich, well-mannered and well-dressed family who lived in a big house in one of the nicest neighborhoods while Rosalie was raised in the completely opposite way. Although Connor often told her that it didn't matter how they were raised, Rosalie knew that it did matter. _

_Rosalie couldn't help but smile as Connor flashed her one of his cheeky grins, her stomach swarming with butterflies. Rebecca softly nudged her._

_"What?" Rosalie asked once they had ended another cheer. _

_"Look at who showed up." Rebecca said, glancing over at the entrance. _

_Rosalie followed her gaze, expecting to see either her father or her Uncle Merle but instead was surprised to see Carl standing there. Rosalie had been begging Carl to come to one of their games since the beginning of the season but he never showed up to support them. Although, he never realized how much it hurt Rosalie's feelings not having his support there. _

_Rosalie smiled wide, dropping her pom poms and quickly excusing herself from the rest of the squad. She quickened her pace the closer she got to him, throwing her arms around his much taller frame when she finally reached him. _

_"You finally came!" She exclaimed as she pulled away, peering up at him. _

_"Yeah, figured it would shut you up." He chuckled, looking down at the ground as if he was avoiding looking at her._

_"Carl?" Rosalie asked softly as she caught sight of a small bruise on Carl's upper cheek. She carefully turned his face to where she could see his whole face, gasping once she saw more bruising and a black eye. "Carl what happened to your face?"_

_Carl waited until the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game before speaking, "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend?" _

_Before Rosalie could respond she was swarmed by the rest of the cheerleading squad and a huge chunk of the basketball team, preventing her from stopping Carl from walking away. _

_"Hey you," Connor's familiar voice shouted through the hectic crowd, "Can you believe we won?"_

_Rosalie simply ignored what he had said, instead she jumped right into the question she wanted to ask him, "What did you do to Carl?"_

_Connor was a bit taken back, almost surprised she was asking him, "We were just joking around-"_

_"Jokin' around?" Rosalie asked in disbelief, "You gave him a black eye!"_

_"Hey guys" Rebecca came skipping up with a wide smile on her face, "Guess what just happened?"_

_"He moved Rose, it was an accident." Connor defended._

_"I hardly believe that," Rosalie rolled her eyes before continuing on, "You did it on purpose and you know you did."_

_"Wait, what's going on?" Rebecca asked._

_"Connor gave Carl a black eye." Rosalie spat out, "And apparently it's an accident." _

_"Rosalie-" Connor began._

_"Don't even bother." She scoffed before walking away, looking for Carl. _

_She quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd, searching for him. She was starting to give up her search, for trying to find Carl in this large crowd of people seemed almost like finding a needle in a haystack. Fortunately, she found him standing near the entrance of the school._

_"Carl!" She yelled as she gave him a small smile and began walking over to him._

_"What are you doing?" Carl asked once she was within talking range._

_"What do you mean?" She responded._

_"With Connor," He explained, "Why did you get mad at him?"_

_"Because he hurt you.." Rosalie answered in a quieter tone, looking down at her feet._

_Carl couldn't help but smirk, "And why does that matter?"_

_"Because-" She began._

_"Rosalie!" Daryl's voice rang out, preventing her from continuing on._

_"Sorry Carl, I gotta go" _

**~End of Flashback~**

-  
~Present Time~

By the time she was fully sitting up Jenner and Rebecca were walking into the room, Jenner with an astonished look on his face, "Are you sure she came back to life?" Jenner whispered to Rebecca.

"Yes, she was coughing up blood then she couldn't breathe and finally stopped breathing altogether." Rebecca whispered back.

"You do realize that you're basically saying something that's nearly impossible." Jenner said, still keeping his voice low.

"Well it happened, believe it or not." Rebecca replied, "She survived a walker bite."

"That's nearly impossible-"

"Hey guys," Rosalie interrupted, "I am here you know? Literally in the same room."

"Sorry." Rebecca said with a guilty smile.

In this situation you could find a million and one things that would be considered absolutely impossible or insane. The one thing that stands out the most would be how Rosalie managed to survive the severe fever, or even the infection itself due to the walker bite. The fact that she was up and talking like a normal person or maybe the fact that the chunk that was just taken out of the 16 year olds side a few days before was completely healed besides for the bruising around it.

"You can't be human." Jenner announced quietly after his fingers traced over the completely healed wound. "There's no way a human could survive this."

"Well, I did." Rosalie slowly sat up, her eyes opening wide. Both Jenner and Rebecca jumped back when they caught sight of the young girls eyes. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" '

"Rosalie, your eyes-"

Rosalie quickly stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain spread throughout her body as she walked to the bathroom. She couldn't help but let out a gasp when she caught sight of her eyes. They were no longer the darker shade of blue they were before, they were a light, bright blue now, almost similar to a walker's. "Oh my god." She cried.

Rebecca walked into the bathroom, wrapping her arms around her best friend in attempt to calm her down.

**"Oh my god"**

**Author's note: Hope you guys' enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
